Star Wars: A New Age
by Newly Dreaded
Summary: Set three hundred years after the time of Kol Skywalker from the Legacy series. Starts in the beginning of a war with the Mandalath, a mix of the Mandalore and Sith
1. Of Jedi's, Tattooine and School

Prologue

_The Galaxy has had three hundred years of peace since the time of Kol Skywalker. Things have changed but indeed time does not change everything. The Jedi still hold the balance between peace and war in such a frail galaxy. But then there are others who still only think of themselves and of power. I am here to tell you of a darkness that fought to take over the light but the light does not go out easily. Not when there are those who are still true to it. _

Chapter one

Saha Lo Bane checked the fighter ship's coordinates again. Her human Master, Teka Keno, was in the Co-pilot seat, arms crossed across her chest and eyes closed. The fifty two year old human woman was the perfect picture of calm. On the surface she looked harmless, but Saha knew as soon as action was required she became the same old Jedi Master she had known for the last eight years. A lightsaber wielding creature in which you didn't want to confront.

"_Tattooine approaching."_ The ship's control pad woke up Saha's mentor. She sat up, blinking away the grogginess from her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Her Twi Lek apprentice nodded.

"Yes Master. There it is."

Up ahead a small orange planet came into view. A couple minutes later they entered its orbit. Saha toggled the com unit and spoke through her head set.

"This is Jedi Squad 23 C, asking permission to land at port H27."

The communicator on the other line answered in accented basic but Saha had, had enough experience in her apprenticeship training to interpret what he said.

"What is your business here Jedi?" She frowned at his rough tone.

"We are on a mission to settle a border dispute between a settlement of moisture farmers and a tribe of Tuskan Raiders."

There was silence for a moment then finally the receiving end let them through.

"Why is Tattooine always so suspicious of Jedi?" Saha asked her Master abruptly as she often did.

"Because they don't like us," Teka answered.

"Why?"

"We are enforces of the galactic law Saha. Think. Tattooine is one of the biggest smuggling and slave tasking planets in the galaxy. We are the ones who shut down most of their business." The apprentice nodded in understanding but mentally kicking herself for not realising it earlier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the surface of the planet in the Western hemisphere the small settlement the two Jedi were going to visit were having another one of their standoffs with the Sand People. They usually amounted to nothing, each tribe trying to intimidate the other by show of numbers and weapons, but this particular day's shouting and arguing was more violent than the others.

Jaden, a ten year old boy, was watching the proceedings with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. His farther was down there with the other twenty or so men, firing his blaster up into the air, trying to scare off the sand people who stood only a couple hundred feet away. But it was having no effect. The main reason for this was probably because the Tuskan Raiders outnumbered the moister farmers three to one.

"Jaden Korr get away from that window!"

The ten year old spun round. His mum stood in his bedroom doorway, arms akimbo. He grinned sheepishly.

"I was just watching mum."

Trosa walked briskly across the small room

"You will do no such thing. You're supposed to be studying!" her son looked up at her from where he was on the bed. A strand of her brownish blond hair had gotten loose from her tightly tide bun and she pulled it behind her ear.

"C'mon mum," Jaden pleaded.

"No! You want to end up being a moisture farmer all your life? Now study."

Jaden sensed as if it was his own a churning anxiety deep inside her. Not wanting to upset her more he turned round with a sigh and began reading again. Content that he had refocussed on his work, Trosa walked out of the room.

"Your mum has good reason to be angry at you," an electronic voice commented. Jaden rolled his eyes at his droid. It was nothing more than a fist sized sphere used to help him study but boy could it bug you!

"I should have rewired you while I had the chance," he growled.

"Hey don't blame me that your hydro spanner broke!"

"It wasn't my fault," Jaden protested. "I just picked it up and tried turning it on and boom! Bye, bye hydro spanner."

"Of course you didn't try turning it on with your hands. The activation button was broken."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, I tried using the Power."

The Info droid's sphere body vibrated in disapproval. "I think you should stop using your psychic powers or what ever they are. See that's the problem right there! I'm an Info droid. I'm supposed to know everything and I don't even know how you do what you do!"

Jaden stayed silent. He didn't know how he did it either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trosa threw another berry into her salad. There was a whoosh as the living room door opened and her husband walked in, tired and worried.

"Bad day at work Brag," she asked, a light of mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Very funny," he growled.

"Jaden dinner time!" she shouted up the stairs. There was a thumping sound as he jumped off his chair and rushed down to the first level.

"Hey dad," he grinned, flicking his long blond hair out of his eyes.

Brag's tired face softened. No matter how he was feeling Jaden could always cheer him up with one grin.

"How're your studies going son," he asked, sitting him on his knee.

Jaden frowned, not wanting to think about school for the rest of the day.

"Ok, kind of boring though."

Brag laughed. "Believe me when you finish school and get a well paying job you'll look back and say 'Thank the powers my parents forced me to study five hours a day.' You do not want to be a forty year old moisture farmer. Trust me on that."

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "That's what mum keeps on telling me."

Trosa set three dishes on the table and sat down.

"Didn't you send a holo message to the Jedi Council?" she asked her husband, changing the subject. "It's been a week now. I thought they were faster than this."

Brag sighed. "Yeah I did too. And the Sand People are coming closer every day. They set up their tents just two hundred metres from here today. I had to post night guards on the outskirts of the settlement."

"They'll come," Jaden said absent mindedly as he crammed his mouth full of fruit. His parents looked at him in surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden tossed and turned in his sleep. As soon as he'd hit his bed a nightmare had begun. Images flashed through his mind. A lady was there, standing in front of him. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt as if he knew her. Dark shadowy figures were attacking them. The lady's arm was glowing an intense blue and whenever she touched the shadows they died. Suddenly a great monster loomed up behind her. It held out some sort of weapon, ready to kill Jaden's protector. Then his parents appeared. They spoke to him in monotone voices: "Save the Twi Lek, save the Twi Lek, save the Twi Lek." They kept on chanting this for what seemed a life time. Then the nightmare stopped.

"Jaden!" He sat up suddenly. His mother stroked his forehead, concerned.

"Are you ok son?" she asked. His breathing calmed. He noticed he was sweating and his bed sheets were soaked.

"Yeah I'm ok."

She smiled comfortably. "Had a nightmare huh?"

"Yeah, it was really freaky. But I'm alright."

She searched his face then, after seeing he was ok, stood up and smiled. "Good, because you were right." He looked up at her, confused.

"Right about what?" Her smile grew.

"The Jedi have arrived."


	2. Saha's Theory

DISCLAMER:I, Jairus, declare that I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters. Although, apart from Jaden Korr, who is off the Jedi Knight:Jedi Academy gamesuch an awesome game!, all the other characters were created by me. Hmmmmm wish I did own it though.

Chapter two.

After docking at the port Saha and her master rented out a speeder and made their way towards the settlement. It took an extra day because the fuel gauge broke and Saha had to walk the three hour hike to a nearby village to get the parts to repair it. But finally they got there.

As soon as they entered the boundaries Saha could feel the tension like a fog enveloping the village. A middle aged man rushed through the front door of the settlement leader's house and jogged over to them happily.

"Master Jedi I am so happy you've come."

The two Knights bowed to him.

"It is our pleasure Sir. I am Teka Keno and this is my apprentice Saha Lo Bane."

The man smiled. Saha could see he was tired. It was no wonder. The Sand people could attack and wipe them all out within minutes and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Please come in," he said quickly, ushering them towards the door. "You must be tired after the trip."

The two Jedi were introduced to Brag's wife who returned their bow then went up to the house's second floor. The settlement's leader set three small cups on the circular table and offered them seats.

"So what's the situation?" Teka asked, taking one of the cups and sipping the blue liquid inside. She sighed contentedly.

Brag slumped into a chair opposite her. "The Tuskan Raiders are coming closer every day. We try to scare them away but they are three times our numbers. And they know that too."

His eyes fell to the table in dispair. "There are four children in this settlement, three of which haven't reached the age of ten yet. Other than that there are only eight men here, including me, and their wives. We could never hope to fight them off if they attacked."

"Hopefully," the Jedi Master replied. "It will never come to that. My apprentice will stay here and help you with running the settlement."

Brag looked at the Twi Lek sceptically. "Are you sure you can handle the responsibilities?"

Saha smiled reassuringly. "I lived in a settlement much like this one for five years. My father was the leader there. He taught me much."

Brag nodded, but still wasn't sure.

The two Jedi sensed a ripple behind them. They turned round to see Trosa and a young boy in front of her, mouth wide open, eyes bulging out of their sockets. Saha smiled. Being a Jedi she often saw that same expression from children.

"Master Jedi, this is our son Jaden. Jaden this is Master Teka and Jedi apprentice, Saha."

"Nice to meet you Jaden," Teka said, nodding her head.

The ten year old flashed a grin that Saha guessed would have girls after him in teenage hood. "Nice to meet you to. Are you here to save us from the Sand people?"

"We are here to negotiate," Teka replied. She turned back to Brag. "While Saha is here I will go to the Tuskan Raiders in a sign of peace and try and come to some sort of agreement with them."

Brag frowned but the Jedi Master continued before he could speak. "I know you own this land master Brag and I will not allow them to steal it from you. If they do not leave I will have to in-force the law."

The moisture farmer nodded. "Thank you. When will you be leaving?"

"It is too late today. I will go tomorrow at first light."

"Good," Trosa interrupted. "That's settled. Now I'm sure everybody's hungry so let's eat. Jaden, help them with their things."

"Yes mother," he replied, only too happy to walk alongside a Jedi.

"Follow me," Saha said, leading him out of the house.

"So your not a Jedi yet then?" he asked as she fliped open the speeders seat and grabbed a bag from within.

"No," she replied. "I am in my eighth year as an apprentice. When Master Teka says I am ready I will be knighted. Until then I will learn."

The young boy took hold of the bag given to him and slung it over his shoulder. "The spare quarters are over here," he gestured to a set of steps leading down into the desert ground a couple feet away from his house. "That must take quite a bit of patience," he replied to her earlier comment. "Just learning and never asking when you'll become an official Jedi Knight."

Saha smiled. "Yes sometimes I am eager to get my training over with but my Master has brought four Padawans up to the rank of Jedi over the years. I know when I'm ready I'll be given that position to. And I want to be ready when that time comes otherwise I will be of no use to the Jedi Order. One of the main teachings of a Jedi is patience you know."

Jaden nodded, setting the bag down beside one of the spare quarter's beds. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something else but then it closed and he forced a smile. Saha could feel the nervousness flowing out of him like a river.

"Don't worry Jaden. We'll sort out the matter with the Raiders. You, nor anyone in this settlement, will get hurt."

He blinked in surprise, nodded again, turned and walked back up the stairs. Saha shook her head. "I've never met anyone like him before."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night wasn't as hot as the ones before. But Jaden still couldn't get to sleep. He replayed his conversation with the Jedi apprentice over and over again.

_Why couldn't I tell her? Wait, I know the answer to that question. I'm scared. I'm scared that if what I can do is what I think I can do then I will be taken away from home. And I can't leave mum and dad here by themselves. I so want to train as a Jedi but I can't. Not now, maybe later but not now._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Make sure no one leaves here before I'm gone. Brag said they have enough supplies to keep them for a whole week. I should be back at the latest by tomorrow. Oh and set up-"

"A security watch," Saha cut in on her Master, something she very rarely did. "And help them with their chores, and if the settlement occupants have any problems have them come to me not Brag. I know Master."

The human lady smiled warmly at her apprentice and laid her hand on her shoulder.

"May the Force be with you Saha."

The Twi Lek returned the smile. "May the Force be with you to Master."

Jaden watched them bow to each other from a distance then waved as Teka speed away towards the Tuskan Raider's campsite. Saha walked back to the settlement.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked as they went back into his house.

"Yes, there is." Jaden looked up at her expectantly.

"I want you to go up to your room and study." His face fell. With a big sigh he turned around and slumped up the stairs.

"Thank you Saha," Trosa said from the kitchen. "It's hard to get him to study now days." The apprentice walked into the kitchen and began helping the housewife with the food.

"I remember when I was his age. Always running away from my chores and going off exploring, though they usually ended with painful consequences over my mother's knee."

Trosa chuckled. "Luckily for Jaden he usually does what he's told. Although Brag and I both know he's different some how."

Saha's head snapped up from where she was cutting a giant red fruit. "Different. How?"

"Well," Trosa paused to gather her thoughts then continued. "There are four other children in this settlement and although he's friends with them he's never really fit in. They are much more active than him and are always joking around, as most kids their age do, but he is usually off some where staring into the distance. And his eyes! Sometimes when I talk to him it's like those beautiful blue orbs can see right through me." She shook her head. "Maybe I'm just crazy but if I'm not mistaken I don't think other mothers notice these things about their child. And, if I do say so myself, I'm rather observant."

Saha went back to her cutting with a smile. "Don't worry about Jaden, Trosa. He's fine."

"I hope so," the mother replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden frowned. He couldn't concentrate on his studies. There was something buzzing at the back of his mind. Kind of like the feeling you get when you've forgotten to do something but don't know what it is. He looked around the room. Nope, nothing different there. A gust of wind suddenly rushed through the open window. Standing up he gazed out at the endless sea of orange sand. Saha was sitting on the ground just out side her quarters, eyes closed. Five rocks the size of her head sat in front of her.

_It must be some sort of Jedi exercise._ Jaden thought. His suspicions were proved right when one of the rocks floated up into the air. Even though he knew the powers of the Force were strong it was still the first time he had seen it in action.

Once the first rock had been suspended a metre high another one went up beside it, then another and another until all five were floating in the air alongside each other. They then, one by one, dropped slowly to the ground again. Saha turned her head towards him. "Jaden, continue with your studies."

His eyes bulged and he ducked down behind the window. "How the heck did she know I was watching," he exclaimed aloud.

Saha closed her eyes again and smiled.

_My theory was correct._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaden please stop with this futile mission," the Info droid moaned. "It's a complete waste of time."

But the young boy was not to be swayed. A tiny pebble the size of his finger nail lay on his desk with his undivided attention.

"I can do what I want with my time ID," he replied, using the droid's nick-name. "I've finished my studies already. No one, or no _droid_, can stop me from lifting this pebble."

The droid shook its body in surrender. Jaden closed his eyes like he'd seen Saha do, picturing the stone in his mind.

_Lift, _he thought. _Lift!_ But no matter how hard he concentrated the pebble didn't even tremble.

"Jaden tea!" his mother shouted. He sighed.

"I'm never going to be able to do it."

"Yes!" ID cried happily. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm so happy you agree!"

Jaden switched him off and rushed down stairs. His parents and Saha were already there waiting for him.

"Good day of studying son?" Brag asked.

"Normal."

Saha smiled expectantly when he looked up at her. There was a silence for a bit then suddenly:

"Saha, how do you use the Force?"

Brag and Trosa choked on their food. "Jaden," his father growled after he had recovered. "That is not for you to know."

"No that's ok," Saha said. The parents looked at her in surprise. The apprentice kept her eyes on Jaden. His face lit up in astonishment. She nodded. "That's how. You do not call on the Force by thought but by feelings."

Brag and Trosa looked at each other, not knowing what had just taken place.

"That is so cool," Jaden said in amazement. "You just talked to me through your mind! But I thought the Force, kind of like, controlled you."

Saha nodded. "Partially, but _you_ can also control _it_. That control though takes time and training."

Trosa looked at her food. "So that's what it is." Saha averted her attention to the housewife.

"All the things I was telling you about this afternoon are signs of a potential Jedi?"

Saha nodded. "I believe Jaden is Force sensitive, yes."

"Really!" he said in excitement. "Are you saying I could become a Jedi?!"

Saha looked at Brag. He was staring down at his plate. "The choice I believe is yours alone," she replied.

Brag gazed up at the Twi Lek and nodded. "She's right. I've never admitted it but I always knew you were gifted."

Jaden looked at his parents gleefully when suddenly a thought hit him. "But that means if I want to train as a Jedi I'll have to leave here and go with Saha and Master Teka. I can't leave you."

"We can handle the settlement with the other's Jaden," Trosa said. "This is a great opportunity for you. Don't let it pass you by."

Saha could feel the struggle within him. She was about to say something when her COM link suddenly crackled to life.

"Yes Master."

"_Saha the Raiders are coming towards you," _it screeched. Brag jumped to his feet._ "They're going to attack!"_


	3. The Settlement's stand

Disclaimer: I, Jairus, do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. Although, apart from Jaden Korr who's off the Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy game, all the other characters were created by me. ;D. Hey I'd love some reviews. lol. please.

Chapter three

About a kilometre away a cloud of dust trailed behind five or so full grown male Banthas, all packed to the brim with Tuskan Raiders.

"They've finally decided to force us," Brag groaned in the house doorway. The settlement's occupants rushed out of their houses.

"All of you who have a weapon get them," Saha shouted. "Woman and children get any sort of shield you can. Boxes, loose metal, and anything else you have to make a barricade."

They hesitated, looking to Brag for conformation.

"Don't look at me," he yelled angrily. "She's the leader now!"

"Go!" the apprentice roared. They ran around, following her orders. Men came back out with an assortment of blasters and rifles while the woman set up a small barricade of cargo boxes and scrap, metal sheets.

"Every person with a blaster, crouch behind the blockade and wait on my command! People with rifles go up into the second levels of your houses and aim through the windows."

The Banthas were only half of a kilometre away by the time they were ready.

"Jaden," the apprentice said, gesturing the boy to her. She grabbed his hand. "Reach out your hand to the Banthas. Imagine you're touching them."

The Tattooinian closed his eyes and tried his hardest to_ feel_ the Banthas.

_I don't even know where to start,_ he thought in frustration.

_Reach out with your feelings Jaden. Use your calm and confidence_. Saha's Force message shed new light onto the problem.

Reaching out with his hand again he focussed on the calm deep inside him that was being over shadowed by his fear and anxiety. But as he concentrated it slowly grew. He could sense Saha and his energy meld together as one. Suddenly an image of the giant creatures flashed before his closed eyes. He could feel their thought patterns, the loyalty to their owners.

_That's it Jaden, _Saha thought to him. _Speak to them. Change their direction._

And he did. It was only a single word.

_Turn. _Immediately he felt the change in their thinking. An inner instinct inside of them suddenly arose and they spun round. Jaden opened his eyes. The Tuskan Raiders had been thrown off the giant desert animals and left watching them shrink away into the distance.

Saha looked down at him and smiled in approval. He almost burst with pride.

"What happened?" one of the farmers beside her asked.

"Let's just say we sent them new coordinates," she replied.

"Look!" Jaden shouted, pointing over the blockade.

Teka suddenly came into view on her speeder. The Raiders fired at her but she quickly activated her lightsaber in a flash of green and deflected the energy bolts away from her as she flew past. In seconds she arrived at the settlement. Jumping off the speeder she checked the set up then nodded at Saha in approval.

Meanwhile the Tuskan Raiders continued to advance towards the small group of fighters.

"What are we going to do?" someone cried anxiously.

"We are going to stay calm," Teka replied firmly. "I want every farmer here to fire a warning shot at the ground a couple metres in front of them. If they continue to come," she paused. Jaden could sense she obviously didn't want to kill them. But he also knew they had no other choice. The Jedi Knight looked each one of them in the eye. "Protect the village." No other words were needed.

Blasters were set on top of the barricade, the owners crouching behind them, while the men with rifles, including Trosa Brag tried to get her into the shelter with the other woman and children but she would have none of it poked their weapons through the house's second level windows. Jaden tried to convince Saha to let him stay but she told him to go down into the shelter.

"No!" he replied firmly. The Jedi apprentice knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eye.

"I know you feel you should help protect your home but believe me, you'll do much better to stay alive. One so young and with so much potential cannot run the risk of dieing now."

"But I don't want _you _to die."

"I won't die. I promise."

Jaden searched her feelings for any doubt, something he'd always been able to do, but there was only determination.

"Look, take this," she pressed a tiny blaster, big enough to fit in her pocket, into his hand. "If anything happens use it. Can I trust you?"

Jaden looked at the blaster. Tearfully he put it into his pocket and forced a smile. "I thought Jedi only used lightsabers."

"Yeah," Saha replied. "But I always thought it was good to have a backup. Now go."

"Ready warning shot," Teka shouted. The rifles and blaster were steaded and locked into firing position.

Just before Jaden went into the shelter he looked back. The last thing he saw before descending down the stairs was Teka activating her lightsaber and a stream of laser fire flying towards the advancing Sand People.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saha watched as the laser bolts hit the ground with a thud only two feet in front of the Raiders. But still they advanced.

"Why are they doing that?" Someone asked. "It's suicidal." Suddenly half of them dropped to the ground and began firing. A man screamed in pain as a laser bolt hit his shoulder. Saha activated her lightsaber and, deflecting the shots with one hand, dragged the wounded farmer behind the blockade.

The other half of the Raiders ran forwards then. After five metres, they dropped to the ground and the ones who were doing the firing switched positions and began running.

"They're covering each other," Teka shouted as she shielded herself from their rifle's bolts. The farmers fired back but rarely made a hit because the runners were continuously jumping right and left.

"At this rate they'll be here in less than a minute," Saha shouted to here master.

_The rocks to your right,_ Teka Force messaged her,_ I'll cover you while you throw them at the runners._

Saha deactivated her weapon and grabbed the arm full of the rocks she was using for her Force exercises that morning. She then stood behind Teka and placed them on the ground. In seconds all five of them were lined up above her.

_Push_. The command sent one of them flying over the blockade and into the chest of one of the Raiders. He hit the ground with a scream, dropping his rifle. After ten more seconds all five had been Force pushed towards the desert creatures. Every single one found its mark. But still they came.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden tried to use the Force to see what was going on outside of the shelter but he was too scared to be able to focus. With Saha beside him there was a degree of security but there was none inside the small room. Eight woman and four children trembled in fear. But it wasn't just the thought that a Tuskan Raider might open that door at any moment. As soon as he had put his foot into the shelter the dream he had had two nights ago kept on replaying in his mind. The only thing was he didn't understand it. The Twi Lek with the glowing blue arm was obviously Saha with her lightsaber and the dark shadows attacking them were the Tuskan Raiders but what about the monster.

Suddenly Jaden's eyes widened in horror. _In the dream the monster was coming from behind while the Twi Lek was fighting off all the other warriors in front of her_, he thought.

"They're going to come up behind us while we're focussed on the front!" The ten year old rushed up the stairs.

"Jaden!" one of the mothers shouted after him but made no effort to bring him back. He smashed open the door and looked out. Saha was Force pushing rocks at the now very close Tuskan Raiders as her Master deflected their laser bolts. One of the farmers was lying on the ground holding his shoulder. Jaden turned his head from the blockade and looked to the back of the settlement. That's when he saw it. A female Zabrak walked slowly towards the settlement, eyes pinned on the two Jedi. As soon as he laid eyes on her a wave of hatred and evil hit him. He couldn't move.

_NO!_ screamed but his mouth wouldn't open. He closed his eyes and tried calling on the Force for calm but as soon as he did a glowing red ball of fear began burning in his minds eye.

_Calm, Calm! CALM! _Feeling came back to his body. The red ball became smaller. Saha filled his mind. But now the Zabrak was only twenty feet away.

_What can I do?_ The boy thought. Then he remembered the Blaster. He reached into his pocket and took it out.

_Use your calm and confidence. _Saha's words rang through his head. He breathed in and out. The Zabrak suddenly activated a red lightsaber.

_She's a Jedi! Wait, don't get distracted. Concentrate._ He fired. The laser bolt was sure to hit when suddenly the lightsaber flashed to the side and deflected it. Everything froze. Seconds seemed like minutes. Jaden saw the laser bolt coming back towards him at walking speed.

_You stupid body, _he mentally yelled at himself. _Jump right! _Everything sped up. The laser bolt missed him by centre metres. He landed heavily on the ground. The Zabrak eye's widened in surprise.

"Now isn't that interesting." She held out her hand and flicked a finger. To Jaden's astonishment the blaster shot out of his hand and flew across the fifteen metre gap and into her hand. She deactivated her lightsaber and aimed the weapon at Saha.

_Saha behind you!_ Jaden shouted through the Force. The Zabrak fired. Saha spun round, grabbed her lightsaber from her belt and activated it all in one move. The laser bolt parried off the energy blade and slammed right back into the gun. The Dark Jedi dropped it just before it blew up.

"Allora!" Saha growled in surprise. "So you're behind all of this. What do you want with this place?"

The Zabrak's face twisted in a sneer. "You should know I'm not going to tell you anything!" The two Jedi sprinted towards each other, lightsabers raised. Jaden watched in awe and horror as the blue and red weapons connected with a snap and a crackle. Allora pressed forwards, raining attack after attack on Saha. The apprentice was obviously tired out from the fight against the Raiders and barely held her own against the Dark Jedi.

_I have to help her some how, _Jaden thought. He looked around.

_What can I use_? His gaze swept the pebble littered ground

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saha deflected and parried blow after blow. She was too tired. The apprentice's connection with the Force was weakening.

Allora flinched. Saha saw a pebbled bounce off her cheek, leaving a red welt. Without questioning her good fortune she took advantage of the Dark Jedi's lack of concentration, swiping at her opposition's abdomen. The attack was blocked but Allora didn't have time to counter attack before Saha was slashing down to her forehead. The Zabrak deflected it but now she was caught off guard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden shouted triumphantly as Saha's heel slammed into the dark Jedi's chest. There was a scream behind him. He spun round to see the remaining Tuskan Raiders twelve in all jumping over the blockade and fire into the retreating farmer's backs. If it wasn't for Teka blocking the laser bolts within ten feet of her they would have all died.

A discarded blaster lay on the ground a couple feet away. Without thinking Jaden rushed over and grabbed it, aimed and fired. A Raider fell to the ground. Teka slashed through a Tuskan's stomach that got too close then reached out her hand and Force pushed another into a house, knocking him out. She was getting surrounded by five of them, firing at her. Jaden turned back to Saha who had cornered the Zabrak up against a house wall. He struggled to tear himself away from her. Teka needed more help.

"Mum, Dad," he shouted up to his parents in the house above him. They looked down in surprise but he didn't give them time to say anything. "Teka is surrounded. Aim your blasters at them!" They looked at the Jedi Master and fired at the circle of Raiders. Jaden fired with them. In three seconds two more had fallen. The Jedi master jumped into the air and landed behind the remaining three. In a single swipe the trio were cut in half. She then rushed after the last five who were having a showdown with the other farmers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saha slashed down, clipping Allora's shoulder. The Zabrak winced in pain. Her concentration flickered. The apprentice dropped to the ground and lashed out with her leg. Allora's legs were swept out from under her and her lightsaber went flying into the air. Saha placed her weapon half an inch from the Zabrak's neck.

"Give up," She growled. "You are defeated." The Dark Jedi chuckled.

"No I'm not." Suddenly a remote appeared from a pouch at her hip and began firing. Saha jumped to the side, dodging the deadly laser bolts by millimetres. With that the Zabrak jumped up and, as she ran toward her speeder, Force pulled her lightsaber to her and jumped onto the vehicle.

Saha deflected another of the remote's laser bolts and came up under it, cutting it in half. Two smouldering sections of wires and metal hit the ground.

Jaden stood up from where he'd been sheltered, sighing in relief. Three Tuskan Raiders stood in the middle of a ring of villagers, hands raised in surrender. At the east side of the settlement Saha deactivated her lightsaber, looking at a small cloud of dust disappearing on the horizon.

"Saha," Jaden yelled, running up to her. "Are you ok?" She looked down at him, smiling slightly.

"Physically yes." She looked back up at the dwindling speeder. "But mentally I am deeply troubled."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Teka released the Raiders. It had taken a while but eventually they had confessed to Allora paying them off to attack the land. They didn't know what she wanted with it.

Afterwards Jaden got ready to leave. He and his parents had agreed after a long talk with the Jedi that he should go to the Academy, after all Saha knew in his heart the ten year old deeply wanted to.

------------------------------------------------------------

Saha strapped down another bag onto the speeder. She looked up to where Jaden was saying goodbye to his parents.

_I remember when I said goodbye to my parents,_ she thought to herself. _Although I knew I could never see them again._ The Jedi apprentice felt old feelings surfacing and quickly shook away the memories.

Jaden escaped from his mother's embrace and talked briefly with Brag. After a pat on the shoulder the Tattooine boy turned round and slowly walked towards the two Jedi.

"Are you ready?" Teka asked. He nodded. "Then let's go."

With Master in front of him and Apprentice sitting behind, the future Initiate waved goodbye to the village and people he'd known his entire life as they shrank into the distance.

REVEIWS: Hmmm yes reviews would be undoubtedly appreciated. Just so I know you guys actually like my story. So far I've had about 34 hit's and no reviews. So please say something. It's only a click away. C ya.

P.s. This story gets better. I wrote these first chapters a while ago but I hope I will have improved by about…..chapter four or five cause I wrote _them_ just now. Man there is heaps of editing to do though that's for sure.


End file.
